F L U K E
by VikaKyura
Summary: Berawal dari emak-emak yang ilang di mall, sampai insiden per-modus-an di depan pintu toilet umum. Kebilang untung, atau malah buntung? / SASUINO / AU / COMPLETED! / R n R?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Bahasa tidak baku. Lebay. Humor garing.**

Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun.

* * *

 **FLUKE (or puke?)**

 _oleh **VikaKyura.**_

Berawal dari emak-emak yang ilang di _mall_ , sampai insiden per-modus-an di depan pintu toilet umum. Kebilang untung, atau malah buntung?

* * *

Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

Warna favoritnya ungu. Hobinya jalan-jalan pas cuaca lagi cerah-cerahnya, tanpa mendung, hujan, apalagi ada becek-becekan. Dan sekarang, dia baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita di salah satu _mall_ tersohor kawasan metropolitan kota Konoha. Biasa _lah_ , baru habis memenuhi panggilan alam.

Ino masih sibuk mantengin ponsel pintarnya saat melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu toilet. Sesekali dia melihat ke depan cuma untuk mengatur langkah agar tidak kepeleset –malu-maluin– karena licinnya lantai di sekitar sana.

 _Eh, ada cowok ganteng_ , pikir Ino, saat lirikannya melayang sekilas pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri diam sekitar dua meter di sebrang sana, di depan pintu toilet pria –masih sempet aja cuci mata–. Bayangan pemuda itu tersembunyi dedaunan rimbun tanaman hias karena dia berdiri tepat di bawah lampu toilet dan di samping pot bunga pajangan. Tapi Ino tetap bisa melihat jelas penampilannya, berterimakasih pada mata jelinya yang sudah terbiasa digunakan untuk mengincar diskonan.

Untungnya perhatian gadis itu tidak melayang lama-lama. Fokusnya langsung dikembalikan pada ponsel di tangannya –syukur ga kebablasan cuci mata–, untuk melanjutkan misi yang dari tadi belum kelar. Menelpon mamanya.

Untuk beberapa menit, Ino belum beranjak jauh dari toilet, alih-alih masih diam di pojokan tembok tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sambil menatap kesal lantai licin dan meninju pelan tembok yang tak bersalah, pipi gadis itu menggembung dan bibirnya cemberut. Mamanya belum juga mengangkat telponnya. Sedari tadi.

 _Ck_. Bukannya Ino mau durhaka, hanya saja, ini alasannya dia malas nge _mall_ sama mamanya. Rempongnya minta ampun, dan yang paling nyebelin, suka ngilang tiba-tiba plus susah dihubungi. _Huvt._

Baru saja Ino nyaris kelepasan mau lempar henpon saking betenya, saat itulah tiba-tiba ujung mata si gadis melihat sepasang kaki melangkah ke arahnya. Ino mengangkat kepala, dilihatnya cowok ganteng tadi sedang pelan-pelan menghampiri tempatnya mojok.

Alis Ino naik. Langsung disadarinya, dan diduganya, cowok itu hendak berbuat macam-macam. _Mau apa_?

Sebelum _suudzon_ duluan, gadis itu sempat celingak-celinguk, memastikan keberadaan orang selain dirinya di tempat itu. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana, bahkan lorong sedang sepi-sepinya sekarang. Kembali meluruskan kepala, Ino mengamati si cowok –dengan ekspresi muka yang makin tidak terdifinisikan– setiap kali cowok itu melangkah mendekat.

Insting kewanitaan Ino mulai merasa, dia sedang berada dalam situasi yang tidak nyaman. Tak sadar, dia bergeser beberapa langkah sampai dirinya kini hanya beberapa senti dari pintu toilet. Bukannya geer atau apa, refleks saja kan kalau gadis itu merasa heran mau diapakan?

Si pemuda tampan balik menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dengan sepasang _onyx_ nya yang tajam, membuat Ino tambah merengut curiga. Yakin sudah dia pikir pemuda itu memang mau mendatanginya.

 _Ebuset mau apa tu orang? Ngajak kenalan?_

Entah kenapa Ino –yang tadi sempat mengagumi kegantengan cowok itu– langsung merasa _ilfeel_ seketika. Simpelnya, dia hanya pikir cowok tersebut adalah salah satu anak 'nakal' yang suka menggoda perempuan di pinggiran jalan. Benaknya mulai mengembara, takut diapa-apakan.

Mereka kini berhadapan.

"Maaf mbak," Si pemuda mulai bicara. "Bisa tanya sesuatu?"

Tanpa berusaha disembunyikan lagi, kini Ino kentara menunjukkan rasa tidak suka menggunakan bahasa wajahnya.

 _Tuh kan beneran dimodusin!_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya.

Lahir di bulan Juli dan golongan darahnya AB. Paling hobi pasang muka datar, paling malas banyak omong dan paling jago bersikap _cool_. Paling tidak suka digantungin, seperti saat ini.

Dia sedang di-PHP-kan mamanya.

Dari tadi pikirannya menimbang-nimbang cukup lama. Sudah nyaris dua puluh menit Sasuke berdiri diam sendirian di depan tembok toilet pria seperti patung batu, lebih buruknya lagi, seperti orang yang tak punya kerjaan. Ngenes, kan?

Di antara penyesalan yang sedang merundungi pikirannya sekarang, dia merasa harus segera keluar dari situasi ini secepatnya.

Akhirnya sejak dua menit lalu, di depan sana ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Tapi Sasuke ragu-ragu untuk maju. Semenit lagi terlewat, akhirnya dia meneguhkan hati.

Sempat bimbang lagi selama lima detik, Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangan, berusaha untuk menekan harga dirinya, sebelum memantapkan niat untuk mulai melangkahkan dua kaki ke depan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus SKSD alias sok kenal sok dekat sama orang gak di kenal, apalagi cewek. Ini pengalaman pertama untuknya.

Dilihatnya gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan toilet wanita itu mendongak. Sepertinya mulai sadar akan niatnya, karena si gadis terlihat heran beberapa saat, sebelum wajahnya berubah dengan mimik yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Setelah mereka berhadapan, cepat-cepat Sasuke bertanya, "Maaf mbak, bisa tanya sesuatu?"

.

.

Ino menatap pemuda di depannya dalam-dalam. Kalau situasinya berbeda, mungkin Ino sudah akan kesemsem sama kegantengannya. Sayangnya kali ini gadis itu sedang tidak _mood,_ dan buruknya lagi dia sedang tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

Masih merasa harus tetap waspada, Ino sedikit takut barangkali cowok itu mau berbuat buruk padanya. Zaman sekarang kan sedang marak modus penipuan, penculikan, pelecehan dan kejahatan lain. Apalagi pelaku kejahatan seksual bisa punya wajah ganteng juga. Prasangkanya melanglang-buana dengan makin ekstrim.

Sudah curiga dirinya akan menjadi sasaran per-modus-an recehan, si gadis berpikir dia akan dimintai nomor henpon. Minimal ditanyai kabar dulu deh. _Idih_. Ino mulai merasa mual. Entah mimik tidak mutu apa yang sedang dia pasang sekarang.

Ino tahu sekali dirinya memang cantik –geer amat–, tapi sama seperti gadis normal kebanyakan, dia tidak suka digodai terang-terangan seperti ini. Emang sih yang mau ngegodain cakepnya kelewatan, tapi liat-liat sikon dong! Masa mau ngajakin kenalan cewek di tempat beginian? Apalagi tempatnya sangat tidak elit, di depan toilet umum _mall._ Apa kata dunia?!

 _Sigh._

Ino tidak jadi deg-degan.

"Tanya apa ya, _mas_?" Ino menyahut, berusaha terdengar ketus. Untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya, dia langsung pura-pura sibuk sama ponselnya lagi. Benda berbentuk kotak berwarna putih itu sengaja diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sejajar muka.

Sasuke berjengit sebentar. Mungkin gara-gara langsung sadar lawan bicaranya tidak suka diganggu, atau mungkin gara-gara ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil _mas_ oleh seorang gadis muda.

 _Mas?_ Spontan Sasuke menunduk untuk memperhatikan penampilannya sekilas. Memangnya dia sedang kelihatan seperti _mas-mas_ ya? Menggeleng –secara mental– untuk mengusir rasa ragu yang kembali menggentayangi benaknya, dia segera kembali teringat pada tujuannya.

Pemuda itu berdehem untuk membersihkan kerongkongan. "Apa tadi di dalam toilet, mbak lihat ada ibu-ibu?"

Ino ngedip.

"Eh?" dia mengernyit sebentar, lalu ngintip dari balik ponselnya.

Menilik defensif, dia menaikkan alis. _Kok malah nanyain ibu-ibu?_ _Kok bukan kenalan? Emangnya ibu-ibu lebih menarik daripada dia ya?_ Entah kenapa Ino langsung merasa kecewa, kalah dan terpukul. Tebakannya salah rupanya.

"Ibu-ibu?" Ino balik nanya. Dilihatnya cowok di depannya melirik ke arah ambang pintu toilet, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Merasa heran, si gadis mengerutkan bibirnya. Refleks dia ikut menoleh, dan memutar badan ke dalam toilet sambil menyondongkan punggungnya. Karena posisinya yang lebih dekat dengan ambang pintu dari pada pemuda itu, Ino lebih bisa melihat lorong toilet dengan lebih jelas.

Setelah tiga detik, gadis itu menegakkan badannya lagi. Dia natap cowok di depannya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Di dalam memang banyak ibu-ibu, mas. Tinggal pilih, mas mau yang mana?" tanya Ino datar, kini air mukanya berubah, jadi menatap aneh.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sekarang.

 _Glek._

Ikut mengernyitkan dahi, Sasuke segera sadar gadis itu sedang salah tafsir. Salahnya memang, tidak memberi penjelasan spesifik. Buru-buru dia berkata, "Maksud saya, apa mbak ngelihat ada ibu-ibu yang penampilannya mirip saya?"

Sasuke ingat dia sering sekali dibilang mirip mamanya.

Dilihat Sasuke, Ino merengut lagi. Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, Sasuke merasa agak resah karena gadis itu terus meniliknya lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Lalu Ino menggeleng. Dia buang napas. "Maaf mas, tapi saya enggak bisa bayangin mas jadi ibu-ibu," ucapnya datar tapi kelewat polos.

 _Ngek._

Sasuke tepuk jidat secara mental. Memangnya dia kelihatan seperti sedang melawak ya?

Dia kembali ngoreksi. "Maksud saya, itu ibu saya mbak. Katanya tadi mau ke toilet, tapi udah ditunggu lama, kok ga keluar-keluar ya?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit frustasi.

 _Lah, kok malah curhat_? Suara hati Ino lagi.

"Ya mana saya tau, mas, kok tanya saya?" timpal si gadis dengan nada sedatar triplek. Menjawab hati-hati, Ino masih curiga dengan upaya modus cara modern ini. "Emangnya saya ini cenayang, apa?"

 _Duh._

Masih masang wajah datarnya, kali ini Sasuke tahan napas.

Diperhatikan Ino, si pemuda mendesah panjang. Wajahnya resah. Dia kelihatan benar-benar kesusahan, sekarang. Dan tambah miris. Ino jadi merasa sedikit simpatik, jadi dia berusaha buat menepis kecurigaan soal permodusan tadi. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar sedang terpisah dengan mamanya. Ino sedikit mengerti perasaannya, karena nasib mereka nyaris serupa. Sama-sama menjadi korban perbuatan mama masing-masing di tengah hiruk pikuk _mall_.

Kini gadis itu mencoba sedikit lebih tulus. "Kenapa enggak ditelpon aja?" sarannya.

"Sudah berkali-kali mbak, tapi sepertinya _handphone_ Ibu saya mati. Jadi gak bisa dihubungi dari tadi," jawab Sasuke.

 _Etdah._

Ino nyaris kejengkang, pelipisnya berkedut-kedut. Bukan cuma serupa, _tapi kok nasib mereka sama percis? Dasar emak-emak ya. Hobi banget PHP-in anak-anaknya._

"Mau saya bantu cari lagi ke dalam, mas?" tawar Ino, menunjuk lagi ke arah toilet. "Atau perlu saya ketukin WC-nya satu-satu?"

Tapi bohong. Ino cuma lagi basa-basi. Mana mungkin dia berani gangguin orang asing yang lagi ngelakuin ritual alamiah dibalik pintu WC, kan?

Untungnya Sasuke menggeleng, karena menyadari tatapan prihatin nan ngenes yang diberikan Ino. "Tidak usah, mbak. Sepertinya memang nggak ada di dalam. Saya udah tunggu dari tadi di sini terus, kan."

Ino mengetuk dagunya dengan dua jari. _Iya juga sih, ga mungkin lama-lama amat, mau setor juga yang kira-kira dong._

"Kalau gitu, cari di tempat lain aja?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia sarankan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Ino tersenyum kaku, berusaha menunjukkan persetujuannya. "Semoga ibunya mas cepet ketemu." Setelah bilang gitu, si gadis mulai membalik badan untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Menyadari mamanya sendiri tak akan cepat ketemu kalau tidak segera dicari. "Kalau gitu saya pergi duluan ya—"

 _Grep._ Ditahan.

"Tunggu!"

Ino berjengit saat merasakan satu tangannya ditarik. Dengan ekspresi yang masih sulit diartikan, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang menggenggam tangannya.

 _Syuuhh._

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ada semilir angin yang terasa syahdu membelai koridor kosong itu. Mungkin angin dari AC toilet, yang Ino herankan bagaimana bisa lolos sampe ke arah mereka. Gadis itu juga sangat mengherankan keadaan lorong koridor yang sedari tadi terus kosong, padahal biasanya minimal ada sepasang-dua pasang orang hilir mudik.

Dia jadi merinding. Ini orang beneran lagi modus ya?

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak berkata-kata. Adegannya jadi kaya di film-film drama romantis, kan. –Tapi gak di depan WC juga–

Setelah hening beberapa detik, akhirnya Ino membalikkan lagi badannya menghadap Sasuke pelan-pelan. Berusaha tenang, padahal masih merasa ganjil dan kesal, dia berkata, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Bisa beri tahu tempat apa saja yang biasanya dikunjungi ibu-ibu saat belanja?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

Mengerutkan dahi, Ino diam beberapa detik. Gadis itu kembali merasa sangsi. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya. Jangan-jangan ini memang semacam modus baru para playboy untuk menggaet mangsanya ya? atau modus baru para penculik buat menggaet targetnya? _Pake pura-pura ngenes segala_.

Rasa-rasanya tetiba Ino jadi merasa kelewat polos. Apa dia terlihat kaya cewe lugu yang gampang dimodusin?

Dia malah balik bertanya. "Kok mas bisa gak tahu? Emangnya mas jarang nemenin ibunya mas belanja ya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya, mbak," jawab Sasuke jujur. Dia memang baru sedang mencoba mengabdi pada mamanya.

 _Ngek._

Ino tepuk jidat. "Ya ampun mas, mas. Yang bener?" Dia nyipitin mata.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang bohong.

Kali ini si gadis memijat pelipisnya. "Pantes aja mas kaya anak ilang gini dari tadi. Itu namanya kelewat gegabah, mas!" Ino geleng-geleng. "Saya aja yang tiap minggu nemenin mama belanja, masih kewalahan, mas. Emangnya umur mas berapa sih? Selama ini kemana aja? Kok bisa-bisanya baru pertama kali nemenin mamanya belanja? Jangan gitu mas, kasian mamanya. Jangan jadi anak durhaka." Dia nyeroscos. "Saya aja ya, ga pernah bisa nolak kalo mama udah maksa minta ditemenin, ke salon lah, ke pasar lah, ke tukang pijet, ke toko kain, ke arisan, ke tempat senam ibu-ibu, sampai beli panci aja musti saya temenin, mas."

Gadis itu buang napas panjang. Eh, dia malah curhat.

 _Jleb._

Sasuke tertohok. Tapi dia mendengarkan dengan takjub. Seakan tidak bisa berkata-kata, cuma bisa ngaku selama ini memang dia bersalah karena terlalu sibuk kuliah sampai tidak banyak meluangkan waktu untuk mamanya.

Sementara Ino mulai sadar tangannya masih diremas. Dia melongok, alisnya makin naik. "Jadi bisa lepasin tangan saya sekarang?" Nada ketusnya balik lagi. Enak saja, belum juga kenal sudah berani pegang-pegang!

Kaget, Sasuke cepat-cepat narik tangannya. "Eh, maaf mbak."

Ino buang napas lagi. Yaudah, dia memaklumi. Tapi lain kali jangan salahin dia jika main nampol tanpa izin. Dia masih harus waspada. Berkali-kali mengingatkan diri, bahwa penjahat kelamin di era ini banyak yang tampangnya oke.

Gadis itu memulai ceramahnya.

"Coba deh cari ke toko baju atau toko sepatu, kalau enggak ada, cari di _convenience store_ terutama bagian _food section._ Ibu-ibu kalau enggak tiba-tiba ngilang gara-gara mangkir di gerai sepatu atau baju, biasanya suka nongrong di depan etalase daging sambil mikir menu buat makan malam nanti, mas," papar Ino, kelihatan sekali sudah sangat berpengalaman.

Sasuke kembali terlihat kagum, tapi tetap betah mempertahankan _poker face_ nya. Walau pun kentara minim wawasan tentang zona dunia per-ibu-ibu-an, tapi dia berusaha tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. "Jadi saya harus kemana dulu ya mbak? Tempat semacam itu kan banyak di sini."

"..."

Sayangnya usaha Sasuke sepertinya gagal total, karena Ino bisa dengan jelas melihat keamatiran si pemuda di bidang itu, dilihat dari pertanyaannya. Si gadis menatapnya datar.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi sudah salah sangka menduga akan dimodusin, juga miris pada keadaan mereka, Ino mendesah pelan pada akhirnya. "Kalau gitu ayo ikut saya, mas. Kebetulan mama saya juga lagi ngilang dan gak bisa dihubungin nih. Kita cari sama-sama."

"Ah, makasih mbak."

Hanya itu komentar Sasuke sambil kedip-kedip. Pantas saja si gadis seolah sedang curhat sedari tadi.

Mendengar nasib mereka sama, Sasuke malah membuang napas lega. Membuat Ino mengerling ke arahnya sebentar, sehingga si pemuda cepat-cepat kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Dia menyadari masih ada delikan galak dan sikap tidak suka yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

Tapi Sasuke maklum, mereka kan tidak saling kenal. Malah bisa dikatakan orang asing. Sudah untung dia masih ditolongin dan tidak dianggap sebagai cowok aneh-aneh.

Padahal Sasuke cuma tidak tahu saja, kalau ternyata sudah sedari tadi Ino memang mencurigainya.

Ino berjalan duluan untuk memandu menunjukkan arah. Tentu saja gadis itu masih bersikap waspada. Dia tidak mau dikira cewek gampangan, kan. Ganteng dikit, gaet. Berduit dikit, embat. Tapi Ino bersyukur juga ada teman. Setidaknya dia tidak terlihat naas jalan sendirian di _mall_ siang-siang.

 _Udah mah dia jomblo, mamanya pake ngilang segala._

Yaudah deh, lagian kan, mereka tidak akan ketemu lagi.

. . .

Belum lama mencari, Ino sudah mulai bosan.

Sedaritadi dia dan 'teman' barunya tak saling bicara. Ino sengaja jalan di depan, memang berusaha menjaga jarak. Dia pun sengaja memilih rute yang ramai, masih belum bisa menghilangkan _suudzon_ dalam benaknya. Setidaknya dia masih harus jaga-jaga, supaya tidak sampai diculik.

Tentu saja mereka canggung, rasanya lebih kikuk dari pada kencan buta. Ino baru tahu, ternyata teman barunya itu irit sekali bicara.

Lagipula si gadis pikir, dia tidak bisa mencoba bersikap ramah begitu saja, atau pun mulai tanya macam-macam. Zaman sekarang kan, kalau _care_ sedikit, dibilangnya kepo. Ngasih info sedikit, dibilangnya sok tahu. Jadi serba salah.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah juga. Dia bukan tipe pendiam. Diam ini menyiksanya.

Ino mulai memelankan langkahnya dan menunggu si pemuda berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Mencairkan suasana, Ino berkata duluan. "Mamanya mas masih belum keliatan ya? Masih belum bisa dihubungi juga?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Omong-omong, mbak," Dia noleh, bikin Ino ikutan noleh sambil ngangkat alis. "Mbak bisa panggil saya Sasuke aja."

Dia sudah tidak tahan dipanggil mas, gak biasa, luar biasa aneh rasanya. Lagipula Sasuke mikirnya, tidak sopan kalau dia tidak memperkenalkan diri setelah banyak dibantu.

 _Euuhh._

Meski tak menyangka pemuda itu akan mengenalkan diri duluan, tapi Ino jadi salah kaprah dan menanggapinya lain. Dia mengernyit. _Tuh kan, ternyata beneran modus._

Refleks ia bergeser menjauh dua langkah dari samping Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi. –Tuh kan anak muda zaman sekarang, kalau bukan geeran, ya curigaan– Tapi tak disangka, Sasuke malah ikut bergeser mendekat lagi padanya. Mungkin dia gak pekaan orangnya. Makin-makin saja Ino berprasangka buruk.

"Oke, Sas," sahut Ino sengenanya.

 _Glek._

Sasuke gatal ingin meremas muka, karena _Mas_ dan _Sas_ terdengar sama saja pelafalannya di telinga pemuda itu. Sama-sama aneh, tidak pernah namanya dipanggil setengah-setengah begitu.

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan dan menunggu gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya memperkenalkan diri. Sayangnya, setelah jeda beberapa saat, Ino hanya menimpali dengan hambar dan diluar ekspektasi si pemuda.

"Tapi kalau saya, ga papa kok dipanggil mbak aja," ucapnya datar. Buat apa dia harus balik nyebutin nama?

 _Ngek._

Kali ini Sasuke merasa benar-benar mati gaya. Hening lagi. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus merespon apalagi.

Tapi lima langkah kemudian, terdengar sayup-sayup kegaduhan dari area _counter_ ponsel yang hendak mereka lewati.

 _"Silahkan dipilih henponnya, mbak." / "Mau cari apa mbak?" / "Mampir sini dulu aja mbaknya deh," / Ayo diliat mbak diliat~ boleh diliat, boleh dipegang, tapi ga boleh dimiliki mbaknya ya! Eaaa~_

Eeerrrr.

Keluar dari kawasan itu, Ino merasa telinganya berdengung aneh dan mulutnya mual.

Dia langsung berubah pikiran. "Eh tapi, panggil Ino aja deh," koreksinya. _Lagian nanti dia dikira mbak-mbak kasir Konohamart yang sedang ngehits itu_ , _lagi!_ pikirnya.

Sasuke berusaha tidak berkomentar apa pun. Padahal kalau bisa, mungkin dia sudah ketawa menyaksikan keplin-planan itu. _Oh, jadi namanya Ino._ Dia cuma manggut-manggut.

Dalam hati Ino meringis. _Gapapa kan cuma ngasih nama doang? Ga bakal sampai diculik? Toh habis ini mereka ga bakal ketemu lagi._ Lagian kalau sampai Ino diapa-apain, dia tinggal teriak pakai suara cempreng membahana andalannya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, kaki Ino mulai terasa pegal. Sepertinya keapesan belum juga cape gangguin hidup dia di hari itu. Ino salah pilih sepatu.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mondari-mandir mengelilingi _mall_. Beberapa kali keduanya mampir di tempat-tempat yang sudah diprediksikan Ino, tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Disadari Ino, si pemuda mulai sering melempar tatapan tanya, seolah menuntut minta ibunya cepat ditemukan.

Lah, emangnya Ino satpam?

Mengesampingkan permasalahan si pemuda, gadis itu sendiri sedang merasa keheranan. Sudah nyaris seluruh toko dia jabanin, tapi anehnya kali ini mamanya sulit sekali ditemukan. Mereka jadi kaya lagi main petak umpet. Sejak kapan mamanya jadi seprofesional gini?

Ino hanya bisa ngelus dada sambil berdoa. Mamanya masih belum mengangkat telponnya, meski sudah dia hubungi puluhan kali. Gadis itu jadi merasa khawatir.

"Sas,"

Sasuke masih mengernyit setiap kali dipanggil begitu. Dia noleh.

"Apa mendingan kamu lapor ke bagian informasi aja? Biar nanti diumumkan di sana, kalau mamamu ilang—" Ino berhenti bicara saat ucapannya terasa janggal. "Maksudku, kamu yang ilang—" Dia ngedip. "Eh, um... kok rasanya aneh ya?" Ino menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah bertatapan penuh arti dan pemahaman, akhirnya mereka mengurungkan niat tersebut. Cara itu hanya akan mengumbar kenaasan mereka. _Emangnya mereka bocah, bisa ilang?_

Tapi tunggu dulu, sejak kapan mereka bisa saling memahami begitu? _Ugh._

Ino meringis. Terus gimana lagi dong? Dia sudah lelah berjalan, tapi gengsi mau bilang. Tidak mau dianggap cewek lemah.

Alhasil dia mulai celingak-celinguk lagi.

Setelah mencoba sabar dan mempertahankah kekaleman –padahal merasa frustasi campur depresi selama bermenit-menit–, akhirnya Ino mendapat pencerahan.

Sudut matanya tiba-tiba nangkep seonggok sanggul pirang nyelip dibalik patung maskot sebuah gerai makanan.

"Ah!" Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung berbelok dan cepat-cepat mendatangi tempat orang yang dikira mamanya. Sasuke sempat heran sebentar, tapi paham kemudian. Dia mengekori.

"Mama!" Tegur Ino dengan volume suara yang gagal dikontrol. Safir birunya melotot, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

Padahal sedari tadi Ino berusaha mati-matian nelpon, khawatir terjadi apa-apa. Eh tahunya, sang mama malah sedang santai makan di restoran dan asik ngobrol sama seseorang. Seketika gadis itu cemberut.

"Ino- _chan!_ " Mamanya berbalik dengan ekspresi sumringah. Juga tanpa dosa, seakan tidak sadar dengan kesalahannya. Minimal sadar kek, anaknya ilang dan nyariin sedari tadi. Ino tambah manyun.

Gadis itu udah mau marah, tapi ga enak sama temen mamanya. Nanti disangka anak durhaka. Alhasil dia cuma bisa manyun dua senti.

Baru setelah melihat wajah jelek yang sedang dipasang anaknya, sang mama mulai menata mukanya. "Ah, kemana aja kamu? Dari tadi mama nyariin," ujarnya sambil agak merengut.

Bohong banget!

Belum juga Ino sempat protes, terdengar tepukan dari arah samping mamanya.

"Ah! Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Kening Ino kedutan saat mendengar nama yang terasa familiar itu. Dia melirik ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya teman mamanya –yang punya wajah cantik dengan rambut hitam, mata hitam, penampilannya berasa mirip seseorang, berpakaian modis dan punya tampang sebagai mertua idaman– sedang nyengir dengan mata fokus ke suatu tempat di samping tempat Ino.

 _Klik._

Merasa memahami sesuatu, buru-buru Ino noleh ke arah cowok yang sekarang sudah berdiri sejajar di sampingnya. Disadari si gadis, datar di wajah Sasuke mulai berubah. Tapi cuma dikit karena ekspresinya masih hambar-hambar saja, hanya jadi lebih tidak bisa didefinisikan. Antara tercengang, jengkel dan nahan ngambek. Tapi Ino masih bisa paham, saat ini Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk tidak jompalitan saking kesalnya, atau minimal, tidak keceplosan berkata kasar.

Ino nelan ludah. Dia balik natap mamanya dan teman mamanya bergantian. Baru saat itu Ino merasa mentalnya memahami satu hal yang lebih mencengangkan.

LAH KOK? KOK BISA MAMA MEREKA KAYA YANG UDAH SALING KENAL? GIMANA CERITANYA? Emangnya dua wanita paruh baya –yang masih saja terlihat cantik, hits dan fashionable- itu sedang terlibat pertemuan 'para mama ilang', apa?

Ino kicep. Sasuke kicep. Sepertinya keduanya sedang sepikiran.

Mamanya Sasuke yang mulai ngomong lagi, sepertinya juga sedang sadar akan sesuatu. "Loh, kok kalian bisa barengan?" Tunjuknya polos ke arah mereka. Lalu dia noleh ke temannya yang berambut pirang. "Eh, Ina, jadi anak kita udah saling kenal?"

Sasuke ngedip lagi. Ternyata mamanya Ino bernama Ina. Lengkapnya Yamanaka Ina.

Ina menggeleng. "Gak tau, Miko, aku juga barusan merasa sangat tercengang." _Lebay amat, sumpah._

Ino juga ikut ngedip. Ternyata mamanya Sasuke bernama Miko. Dia belum tahu, nama lengkapnya Uchiha Mikoto.

Lalu kedua tante-tante itu ketawa berbarengan. Gak tau ngetawain apa. Suara kekehan dan kikikan mereka percis seperti ketawa-ketawanya ibu-ibu pas menang arisan.

Dua wanita itu menoleh pada anak masing-masing, menatap penuh arti pada Ino dan Sasuke bergantian, lalu cekikikan lagi.

"Ya ampun, jadi kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya Ina untuk memastikan. Dia nunjuk-nunjuk, lalu ngibas-ngibasin tangan. Masih cekikikan.

Ino merasa tidak perlu menjawab, dan Sasuke juga merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun. Tak ada yang minat mengoreksi, bahwa mereka baru kenal sejaman lalu. Meski dalam hati, keduanya sama-sama mikir, SALAH SIAPA COBA MEREKA TERPAKSA KENALAN? Bangke. Jadi sewot.

Mikoto sama girangnya. "Lah terus, kalau gitu buat apa coba kita sengaja ketemuan cuma buat _ngenalin dan ngejodohin mereka_?" ceplosnya polos, matanya memandang Ina dengan sangat ekspresif.

DUAAAARRR!

Bikin tercengang.

Ino batuk. Matanya tambah melotot, dia berusaha menjernihkan pendengarannya. Kali saja barusan gendang telinganya mendadak kesumbat angin yang lewat, membuatnya jadi salah dengar. Sementara Sasuke, nahan diri supaya tidak keselek dengan kepala terjengkang. Dia bisa jelas mendengar perkataan mamanya barusan.

Dua detik kemudian, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dua remaja itu saling menoleh untuk tatap-tatapan.

Di sekitar mereka, masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara tawa ibu-ibu. Tapi Ino bergeming, kepalanya terasa kaya baru kesiram air es. Panas-panas, dingin, ngebul ngesyelin gitu deh. Sasuke sama saja, masih _speechless._

"Iya ya, tau gitu kita ga usah repot-repot ngurusin perjodohan mereka dari awal. Tau gini, bisa langsung cus aja, kan?" Ina menimpali.

Mikoto langsung ngangguk setuju. "Iya, cus lah!"

Kali ini, refleks Sasuke dan Ino menoleh ke arah mama masing-masing dan sama-sama memekik nuntut penjelasan. "HAH, CUS BUAT APA?!"

Kembali ditanggapi dengan cekikikan.

Syial.

 **End.**

* * *

GAJE GAK KETULUNGAN! LOL

Buat yang kemaren request humor, ini ceritanya klise ya, dan komedinya garing amat? Ku belum ada ide lain, maafkan-_- tapi nekat posting karena gatel udah dibikin XD

Yowees, makasih udah mampir. :)

Review?


End file.
